1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a skin cover for a seat which is suitable as a car seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
Usually, a skin cover for a car seat comprises a surface skin made of cloth material and a wadding attached on a back of the surface skin made of synthetic resin sheet material. The surface skin and the wadding are attached together to be a manufactured skin cover by means of adhesive containing thermoplastic resin or thermosetting resin.
Usually, such a manufactured skin cover is then cut into pieces corresponding to different portions of a seat having different shapes, which are sewn together in a shape fitting an overall shape of the seat.
However, in a conventional process of sewing together such pieces cut out from a flat skin cover, it has been difficult to make curved portions. Furthermore, in placing the skin cover over a molding surface of a manufacturing mold over which liquid foam resin to become a pad member of the seat is to be poured such that a skin covered foamed plastic seat can be obtained, it has been difficult to place the skin cover along curved sections of the molding surface, and wrinkles often appeared on the surface skin of the skin cover of the manufactured seat.
On the other hand, when the skin cover is thermally pressed into curved shape, one of the surface skin and the wadding receives a stretching force while the other one receives a compressing force, so that wrinkles often appeared on the one of the surface skin and the wadding which receives the compressing force. In addition, the surface skin and the wadding may be deformed or damaged in such a thermal press process.